Life Goes On
by BabsGordon95
Summary: Sequel to Redemption. Erin's life was going well until she suddenly blows up at every little thing. Her relationship with Roy is now on the rocks and Erin doesn't know what to do. With the help of Zatanna, can Erin figure out what's going on and who's out to get her?
1. Solitaire

**AN: I loved writing Redemption so much that I just had to write a sequel. I can't wait to see how you guys take this. Please Review and comment. I don't own any DC Comics Characters, but Erin and Abby are mine.**

Chapter 1

Bored. There's no other way to put it.

I sat in the main hall of the Cave in front of the computer. Wally and Artemis were out on a date. Roy was on patrol with Oliver. Conner was working on his bike, M'gann was with J'onn and Dick was checking the systems around the cave.

Abby, the lucky freaking duck, was in Atlantis with Kaldur attending the Queen's baby shower. Dick and I had made a special system for Abby that wasn't too bulky and last for days.

So, while everybody else was having fun, I was playing solitaire.

I had one of the most advanced computer systems that even Bill Gates would be jealous of and I was playing solitaire.

How pathetic.

"What are you doing?"

"Holy crap!"

M'gann had appeared behind me suddenly, causing me to fall out of my chair. She helped me up and picked up the chair with her mind.

"Hello, Megan! I forgot you were easily spooked."

I ignored that statement and asked, "Why do you do that? That 'Hello, Megan' thing?"

"It's a long story," said Artemis when she and Wally came in.

"Thank goodness everyone's coming back. I think I just beat the world record for most games of solitaire lost in a three hour period," I said.

"You had one of the most advanced computers in front of you and you played solitaire?" Wally asked. Artemis elbowed him in the stomach.

"Dick was checking the systems so anything fun was out of the question," I explained.

"I know, I'm a fun sucker," Dick said as he landed feet first in front of us.

"Yup, and I think you took three hours on purpose."

"Of course. Knowing you, you would've hacked into the Pentagon."

"Actually, no," I corrected. "I just got on Bruce's good side, no way am I risking all that hard work. Besides, Pentagon's too cliché. I would've gone more FBI or CIA. Comparing _Criminal Minds_ and the real BAU would've been fun."

Everyone gave me that "what planet are you from?" look. Even M'gann.

"You know," I said to break the silence, "you guys shouldn't judge me considering we're a band of misfits."

"Sorry, Erin," M'gann said. "You're right. We all have things that we do that are considered embarrassing. I re-watch the only season of _Hello, Megan!_"

"I reread _and_ re-watch _Alice in Wonderland_," Artemis admitted.

Dick went next.

"I collect old computer encyclopedias and laugh at the mistakes."

Everyone turned and looked at Wally expectantly.

"I don't do weird things," he said.

Artemis crossed her arms threateningly.

"Okay, okay," Wally threw his hands up. "Sometimes I look at old baby pictures of me dressed up as Flash."

There was a moment of stunned silence, then everyone but Wally bursted with laughter.

"I thought we weren't judging here?" Wally accused over the laughter.

"I'm sorry," I said bent over, trying to breathe.

"Come one, stud muffin," Artemis said, pulling Wally towards the kitchen, "play times over."

"I'm starting to think we're learning too much about each other," Dick said.

"I think it brings the team closer together," I commented.

An idea popped in my hand and I felt dumb for not thinking of it earlier. I started off to the dorm hall.

"Where are you going?" M'gann asked.

"To my room to change into my swimsuit and then to the beach for some alone time," I answered.

"You haven't had enough of that?" Dick asked.

"It's easier to think."


	2. The Beach Again

**AN: Chapter two is already up! I'm rolling through this! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 2

The water was cold, but it felt good. I was lying on my back, propped up on my elbows. My girl-cut trunks were soaked from the tide that came up to my waist. I had successfully saved my bikini top and red-brown hair from the water. Just the way I liked it.

"You sneak off too much."

I smiled, "I need another skill to add to my list besides 'amazingly talented hacker.'"

Roy slid up behind me. I sat up and leaned against him. He, too, had changed into his swim trunks.

"How come you haven't gone swimming yet?" Roy asked.

I simply said, "My hair."

Roy gave me his mischievous smile and stood up. Then he scooped me up by my waist and ran straight into an oncoming wave.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" I yelled as I rang out my hair.

"No, you won't," he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and then broke into a run. I slammed into him and struggled to pull him under. Roy just laughed at my feeble attempt.

"You need to gain muscle mass, Shortie," he teased.

"How did you get so big? I've never seen you lift a single weight."

"It builds muscle to shoot arrow after arrow."

"Fine, then. Teach me to shoot."

Roy gave me a wary look.

"Come on. It would be fun," I pleaded.

Roy shook his head. "No. There's no reason to."

"Fine," I stormed out of the water, laid out the towel, stretched out, closed my eyes, and pretended to tan.

After a minute or two, I heard splashing and the light leaking through my eyelids lowered drastically.

"You're blocking my sun," I growled.

"Erin."

I opened my eyes and sat up, pulling my knees to me. Roy knelt down in front of me.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," he said.

"I just want to learn," I said. "I thought it might be something fun, just you and me. Jeez, I mean, it's not like I'm going to grab a bow and fight alongside you guys. After my experience with Cheshire, I am perfectly fine with being the computer geek hidden safely away in the Cave. You've taught me hand-to-hand combat, how is this any different?"

Roy ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand up.

"You're right," he sighed. "That was a dumb reaction on my part. Artemis keeps telling me that I need to be more open-minded."

I grabbed his hand with both of mine, rubbing my thumb across his knuckles and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you. Abby doesn't believe me when I say you're overprotective. You've trusted me with your secret; it's time to trust me with your skill."

Roy studied my face and then laughed loudly. "You read a book didn't you?"

"What?" I couldn't believe he was on my trail.

"You read a book where a boy showed a girl how to shoot something and it turned romantic. Am I right?"

I scoffed. "Nooo. That is– I mean– come on. That is absurd."

Roy gave me his knowing look and I broke.

"Fine! Yes, I read a book. There was already tension between them. The girl insisted on being shown how to shoot a pistol and the guy agreed to show her. After the girl showed her talent, they admitted their feelings and had a romantic make out session."

Roy brought his face to mine and said mischievously, "We already have our own little make out session."

"Yes, we do, but a certain speedster always interrupts."

Flashes of different times where Wally had interrupted us went through my head. In Roy's room, my room, the gym, and even here on the beach. It was ridiculous.

The others had caught us as well, but were kind enough to just leave. Wally, on the other hand, always had a comment, as if he and Artemis never did the same thing.

"Okay," Roy said. "Oliver is going out of town soon so we'll do it then, at the mansion."

I tried to keep a straight face, but I failed epically. I pulled my face away and landed on my back, holding my gut and laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," I said between laughs, "it just sounded so wrong."

"You know," Roy said seriously, "I'm starting to rethink some things."

I stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, at first I wasn't going to throw you back into the water, but now…"

When I figured out what he meant, I said, "Don't you dare!" and started running away from the water.

Roy caught me right away and carried me to the water while I screamed and kicked.


	3. Birthday Present

Chapter 3

"Atlantis is amazing!" Abby squealed.

Abby had just resurfaced an hour ago and we had been on the phone ever since.

"Abby, I'm happy for you, but aren't you forgetting something?" I asked.

"Well, I've described the clothes, the queen, the gifts, the architecture, and the language, so I don't think so."

"I'll give you a hint," I said. "It happens once a year, every year, on this exact day."

"Erin, I still don't– Oh goodness gracious! I am so sorry! Happy birthday, Erin!" Abby squealed.

"Finally! And you call yourself a best friend."

"Oh, shut up. So, how does it feel to join the '17 Club?'"

"It feels amazing, especially considering where I am now," I cooed.

"Where are you?" Abby asked excitedly. "Florida? California? England?"

"Nope. I'm actually right outside my house."

"I don't get it."

I paused for affect before saying, "I'm. In. My. New. Car!"

There was a short pause, then a loud rush of words.

"Ohmygosh! When did this happen? Who gave it to you? What kind is it?"

I laughed. "Answer one: I got it this morning. Answer two: Oliver did. He called while I was having breakfast, told me happy birthday, and asked me to come downstairs so I can get my present. When I came out of the building, there he was, leaning against the car. I asked 'where's my present?' and he patted the car and said 'right here.' My scream rivaled Black Canary's."

"We've been on the phone for an hour, why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I tried. You kept rambling on about how cute Kaldur looked in his fancy clothes."

"Oh. Sorry. So, what kind of car is it?"

"It's a 2012 mustang painted red and black."

"Oh. My. Gosh! So jealous right now! Take me for a ride!" Abby paused. "Wait. Do you even have your license?"

I was offended.

"I've had my full license for a year now. And no-can-do on that ride, I'm due for a date with Roy."

"Dang it! Say, where are you even park that thing?"

I sighed. "For now, it's going to stay at Oliver's. He bought the abandoned building across the street. It's being renovated as a high security garage. Oliver's even paying the insurance."

Oliver said that I was like a daughter to him. I couldn't count the many times Oliver had thanked me for being there for Roy, even after finding out that he was really clone. Seeing the joy in Oliver's eyes was the only reason I agreed to keep the car.

That and I really did want a car.

"Lucky!" Abby whined. "So, is this really your first date with Roy?"

I sighed, "Yup. This is the first Saturday night that he isn't on patrol, there isn't training, or a mission. Best birthday ever."

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

I looked down at my outfit.

"New jeans, converse, a white tank top, and a green button-down with rolled up sleeves."

Abby snorted. "Wow. You dressed up."

"Roy said not to."

_Tap, tap._

I turned my head to the window and saw Roy leaning against my car.

"I gotta go, Abby. Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

I rolled down my window and said, "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Fine, I'll just find another cute girl to take out."

"Oh, shut up," I said. I tossed him the keys and climbed over to the passenger seat.

"So, where are we going?" I asked when Roy turned on the car.

"The cliché route."


	4. Shooting Date

Chapter 4

The little Italian restaurant was completely empty. There was one hostess, who doubled as our waitress, and maybe two chefs in the kitchen.

After much spaghetti and small talk, I asked, "Did Oliver do this?"

"Yeah," Roy nodded. "He paid them to stay open only for us."

"That was sweet of him. I thought that Oliver was going to be out of town."

"That deal fell through, so there's no reason to."

"I was twirling noodles on my fork when I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, what if we– oops." I had flung my fork in Roy's direction and my food was thrown off and had landed on Roy's face and hair. Stifling a laugh, I said, "I am so sorry."

Roy picked a noodle out of his hair, examined it, and then with a flick of his wrist, threw the noodle at me. It hit me diagonally across the face.

"That's it," I growled. "You're on!"

Handfuls of spaghetti and garlic bread were tossed around the room, hitting furniture, walls, and, rarely, its intended target.

Ten minutes later, Roy was giving an extra-big tip to the waitress and I was wiping the remaining marinara sauce from my shirt.

In the car, we couldn't stop laughing.

Finally, it died down. I looked over at Roy and leaned across the console. Roy pulled my over onto his lap and rested his hands on my hips. His lips weren't as gentle as they usually were, but more rough with a slight urgency behind them. I liked it.

I liked it a lot.

Not to sound too _Princess Bride_, but all other kisses were left behind by this birthday kiss.

Roy finally pulled away and set me back down in the passenger seat. I pouted as Roy drove to part two of the date.

As he parked the car in the Queen Mansion's driveway, I asked, "Are we having a movie night with Oliver and Dinah or something?"

Roy laughed.

"No, Oliver took Dinah out for the night."

"So, what are we doing?"

"You'll see."

He led me through the main hall and down to the basement. We stopped at a steel door on the far end of the basement. Roy typed in a code and opened the giant door just a crack. He turned around and handed me a red silk scarf.

"Tie this around your eyes."

I looked from the scarf, to Roy, and back to the scarf. Reaching out slowly for the scarf, I gave Roy a questioning look.

When all I could see was black, I heard the door swing open the rest of the way. Roy took my hand and led me into a cold room.

Lights turned on. Row by row, from what I heard.

Without being told, I took off the scarf. As my eyes adjusted, I took in the cement walls and floors. Ropes and pulleys lined the ceiling; flat plaster boards with human silhouettes were on the other side of the room. Only when I saw the rack of bows and quivers full of arrows did I realize where I was.

A private shooting range.

Roy had a quiver slung on his shoulder and a black bow, similar to his red one, was in his hand.

I smiled at him.

"Oliver had this made for you," Roy said. "He wanted it to be pink; I saved you and talked him out of it."

"Thank you," I said. "This, and yes, I'm using a cliché, has been the best birthday ever."

"Well, it's not over yet. Come on over."

I noticed he was standing in front of a thick green line on the floor, in the lane of the closest board, which was about twenty yards away. Roy handed me the bow and told me to get in what I thought was the "proper firing stance."

I planted my feet firmly and squared my shoulders. I took an arrow, aligned it on the bow and pulled back on the string.

"Impressive," Roy muttered. "You've been watching me, haven't you?" he said a little louder.

"It's hard not to," I joked.

"Alright, alright," he said, trying to get serious.

Roy came up behind me and placed his hands on mine.

"Relax your outstretched arm," he instructed, "and keep both eyes open. Aim just–"

"Above the target, because of gravity pulling down on the arrow at negative 9.8 meters per second squared."

Roy gave me a look.

"Shut up," I groaned. "We talked about projectile motion in physics, okay?"

Roy just shook his head. "Just aim as best you can and try to hit the chest bulls-eye."

I aimed just above the big white dot and let the arrow go."

It hit right on the bottom edge of the bulls-eye.

"Boo-yah!" I squealed.

"I don't believe it," he muttered. Louder he said, Sorry, it's just I didn't think you would take to archery this well."

"It's okay," I said. "I didn't think I would either. I thought the arrow would hit the back wall."

"Let's keep going."

Turns out, that first arrow was beginner's luck. As Roy added pressure and special arrows, my aim got off.

"You're focusing too much on the physics of the shot," Roy said.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. I can see your face and you're calculating instead of feeling the shot. I expected that considering that you're a nerd."

"Better a nerd than a jock," I countered.

"Says the nerd dating the jock."

"That's different," I argued.

"How?" he challenged.

I almost went to the childish "it just is" route, but I decided to go a different direction.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Still childish, I know, but Roy just does that to me.

After a bit more training we had a few contests. Roy won 10 out of 12 and I'm pretty sure he gave me those two wins.

"Well," Roy said, checking his watch, "it's after midnight. Your birthday is officially over."

"That's okay," I yawned. "I was a good birthday, all thanks to Oliver."

"Ah-hem."

"Oh-kay. I guess you helped too."

Roy rolled his eyes, "Let's just get back to the cave."

I kissed Roy on the cheek and went to put up the bow and quiver when Roy shook his head.

"You can take it with you. There's a range at the Cave you can use."

I smiled, "Alrighty, then."

We left the shooting range and crossed to the other side of the basement. A transporter was in the corner, hidden by the shadows.

"I need my own transporter at my house. It'd save me a lot of walking."

"You're so lazy," Roy said as he punched in coordinates.

"Nah-uh. I exercise my brain by reading."

Roy laughed and shook his head.

The transporter kicked on and we went through.


	5. Relationship Issues

Chapter 5

"_Source. 2-4._"

Abby came into the cave; screaming at the top of her lungs. A metal object hit the back of my head.

"Ow!" Rubbing my head, I turned the chair I was in around and picked up the object.

It was the bracelet Kaldur had given Abby.

"Sorry," Abby growled.

"What is going?" I asked, standing up.

"I'm done with boys! I'm done! Especially, with that two-timing–"

"_Aqualad. 1-7._" Kaldur came in, his face filled with worry and confusion.

"Abigail, please–"

Abby ran behind me, "Keep him away from me."

"Kaldur, what's going on?" I asked. "What happened?"

Abby answered first.

"I found _him_ and _Rocket_ in a diner giggling and having lunch. _Alone_."

"What?"

"It wasn't like that," Kaldur started.

"What's all the noise about?" Roy asked as he came into the main hall.

"Relationship issues," I answered.

"I didn't think it was possible with those two."

"Neither did I, but I guess Kaldur went out with Raquel. Alone."

"Roy shrugged, "So?"

Abby and I both turned on him, "SO?!"

"Are you kidding me?" Abby yelled.

"If you're dating someone, you don't go out and be alone with someone else of the opposite sex," I explained. "That's a good way to get the jealous green monster."

"I didn't understand that it was wrong here," Kaldur said apologetically. "In Atlantis, two friends may spend quality time together alone."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Roy said, irritated.

"No, there isn't," I said, "but you shouldn't be alone with someone who likes you when you're dating someone else."

"Why not?"

My temper was rising.

"Because then you're encouraging them and making that person think it might lead to something more. Especially if they're a girl. We always jump to that conclusion when a boy is showing us personal attention."

"I didn't think of it in that way," Kaldur said.

"I still don't see what's wrong with having lunch," Roy complained.

I crossed my arms, "How would you feel if you saw Josh Mason, remember, that guy you really don't like, and me giggling in a restaurant with no one else around?"

Roy shrugged.

"I would trust you."

That's when I erupted.

"Are you kidding me! No, you wouldn't. You'd punch Josh in the face, scream at him to never come near me again, all while dragging my butt out the door. So don't you pretend for a second that you're different from any other boy and wouldn't get even the tiniest bit jealous! Sheesh!"

Roy narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm done here." He started walking towards the transporter, stopping by Kaldur. "Kaldur. Good luck."

"_Recognized. Red Arrow. 2-1._"

"Good riddens," I mumbled.

Kaldur walked up to Abby.

"I am sorry that I offended you. This won't happen again"

"It's okay," Abby said. "Looking back, I totally overreacted. I should've known things were different in Atlantis. I mean, I was _just_ there."

I sighed. "Here, you'll need this." I tossed the bracelet to Kaldur, who placed it where it belonged: on Abby's wrist.

While the two of them hugged it out, I studied my own bracelet. I wondered what was going on with me and Roy. We didn't have fights like this. Well, there really is a first time for everything, isn't there?

When Kaldur left, Abby walked over to me.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean for you and Roy to get in a fight."

"It's okay," I sighed. "We've been really rocky lately. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Are you sure it's just him?"

Not wanting to blow up on my boyfriend and best friend in the same day , I just walked away, heading towards my room.


	6. Team Meeting

Chapter 6

On my way to my room, I passed by the kitchen and heard my name used in conversation. I peeked into the kitchen quickly and saw that the entire team minus Kaldur and Roy was in there talking about me.

I crouched down next to the doorway and listened.

Okay, okay. "Eavesdrop."

"They've been getting into fights more often," I heard M'gann say. "The fights are getting louder and more explosive, too."

"Maybe its Erin's 'time of the month,'" Wally suggested. "Ow!"

"It has been Erin blowing up more than Roy," Dick inserted.

"Maybe Roy's been saying and doing stupid things," Artemis argued.

"I feel like something else is going on," Zatanna said, "but I can't tell what it is. Something… magic related."

"You think everything's magic related."

"Conner!" M'gann yelled.

"What? Has anybody else just thought that we're teenagers and we aren't perfect when it comes to relationships? That this seriously might just be a bump in the road for them? Besides, don't the romantic movies you girls watch all the time have the main characters fighting a lot?"

Silence.

_Wow. That was deep for Conner,_ I thought.

_Yeah, it was._ M'gann thought back.

_M'gann!_

_Sorry! I heard you walk by and thought you would want to know what everybody was thinking. Just in case–_

_In case anybody confronts me about it. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me, M'gann. I hate this! _

_It'll pass. Just give it time._

_Hopefully._

I walked away, hoping that either Conner was right and this was just life's twisted way of becoming a movie, or that Zatanna was right and for some reason this was magic related. I didn't want to think about if this was the rocky beginning to a terrible end. I wanted to stop that from happening.

_Me too_, M'gann whispered, _me too._


	7. Magic Mojo

Chapter 7

This time it wasn't me sitting alone on the beach under the stars.

It was Roy.

After hours of being alone with my thoughts, I knew I needed to make things right. When Roy wasn't in his room, I followed my gut to the beach like Shaggy follows Scooby-doo and it paid off.

I fiddled with my bracelet, standing a few feet away from him and not knowing what do say or do.

"You just gonna stand there?" Roy asked, roughly, not looking at me.

I walked a little closer, but didn't sit down. I felt like I didn't have that right.

"Look," I sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. I don't know why I explode at the tiniest spark. I'm sorry."

Roy finally looked at me.

"Come sit down," he said. "Please?"

I sat down and tucked my knees under my chin.

"I feel terrible," I said. "I don't understand why I've been blowing up lately. I overheard the others–"

Roy laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just like you to eavesdrop."

"I had a right! They were talking about me!" I was getting explosive again.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Roy slipped his hands over my cheeks and forced me to look in his eyes. "I was just making fun of you. I know you're worried that we're going to crash and burn, Erin, but there's something you need to know: I can't stay mad at you."

"I can't really stay mad at you either," I confessed. "But I can't stop all this anger in me."

"Roy! Erin!" I heard someone yell.

We turned and stood up when we saw Zatanna running towards us.

"Erin, let me see your bracelet!" Zatanna said quickly.

I unclasped my bracelet and handed it to her. Zatanna cupped the bracelet in her palm and performed one of her spells that I couldn't understand.

"Here," she clasped the bracelet back around my wrist. The second she did that all my anger subsided.

"Whoa. What did you do?" I asked.

"I put a protection spell on your bracelet. The others didn't believe me when I said that I thought your guys' arguments were magic related. I felt a small presence around you. I had just figured out that it really was a spell when I made my way out here. I don't exactly what the spell is yet, I would have a better idea if I knew exactly where it was coming from, but this spell reaches over the entire Cave. For now, I have to settle with a protection charm."

"Why did you put the spell on my bracelet?" I asked.

"Spells are stronger and last longer on an object that is emotionally close to a person than on the person themselves," Zatanna answered.

"So, do you think the spell might be on an object in Erin's room?" Roy asked.

"There isn't much in there," I said.

"That means less to go through," Zatanna said, "and it is most likely that the spell is coming from there."

I looked from Roy to Zatanna.

"Then let's get searching."

Roy and I stood in the doorway of my room while Zatanna walked around, her arms outstretched and whispering under her breath.

"What's under your bed," Zatanna asked without turning around.

"My bow case," I replied.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. What's–"

"Shhh," Zatanna said as my case floated from under my bed and rested on top of it, "I need to concentrate."

When the case flew open, my black bow was glowing red. My eyes widened in surprise while Roy's narrowed angrily.

"Hey guys – whoa, what's going on?" Wally had shown up with his curious nose like always.

"Wally," I grumbled, "shut up, please."

Zatanna continued her magic mojo, concentrating so hard sweat was appearing on her forehead.

Finally, the red glow faded then disappeared. I saw Zatanna swaying and I ran forward just in time to catch her.

"You wore yourself out," I said.

"I'll be okay. It was worth getting that ugly spell out of here. It was even dragging me down."

"So…" Wall said, scratching his head, "would someone please explain what just happened?"


	8. Garage Talk

**AN: Hey, guys! Sorry this has taken so long. Swamped with all my AP classes. I'm hoping to update alot this weekend as I will have plenty of time. Hopefully. Hope you guys enjoy. I'll admit, it's mostly a "filler chapter," but there's excitement to come, I promise! Please, review and comment, I love hearing from you guys!**

Chapter 8

"So… you're _not_ PMSing anymore?"

I hit Abby on the shoulder.

"I wasn't PMSing," I said. "I was under a spell."

I leaned the driver's seat all the way back. The high-tech garage Oliver had built for my birthday present was finally finished. I even had my own personal transporter. The garage had now become the hang out for Abby and me where we talked about secret superhero things. Like Saturday's spell hunt.

"The spell was for me to aim every ounce of anger and frustration at Roy," I continued. "I asked about any crazy ex-girlfriends, but he insists that that aren't any."

"Hmmm…," Abby said thoughtfully. "Seems like an awful lot of work just to break you two up."

"What other possible reason could there be for that dumb spell?" I asked. It was insane that some other reason could exist. It doesn't make sense.

Abby just shrugged. I didn't really think she would come up with something else, either.

"_Request permission to transport – Aqualad. One-Seven. And Red Arrow. Two-One._"

I turned to Abby, "Should I?"

Abby shrugged again. "Nothin' else to do."

"Permission granted," I said loud and clear through the open driver's side window. I was almost praying for league business. Anything to do right now besides being a bum in my car is welcome.

Que bright light and… boyfriends in civilian clothes? Dang, not league business than. That sucks. Oh well.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked as I got out of the car as Abby followed suit.

"You that car is meant to be driven, right? You know, _outside_ of the garage and on the street?" Roy teased.

"Oh, shut up." No sense in wasting gas, not with prices lately.

"So seriously, what are you guys doing here?" Abby asked. "Aren't you guys supposed to be having 'male bonding time' with the soccer world cup going on?"

Roy shrugged. It must have been a shrugging kind of day.

"We decided it wasn't as important as spending time with our favorite girls," he said.

I didn't buy it for a second, "Wally broke the TV again, didn't he?"

"I'm serious trouble if I can't get anything past her."

Kaldur patted Roy's shoulder sympathetically.

"If you want to get away with things, don't date a reporter who's first instinct is to question everything," I said.

"But where's the challenge in that?" Roy pulled me in and gave me a quick, but deep, kiss.

I pulled away and looked over at Abby just in time to see Kaldur place a soft peck on Abby's cheek and take her hand in his.

It was weird, the differences in our relationships, Abby and me. While PDA wasn't an issue for Roy and me, Kaldur and Abby were more… subtle. Roy and I were the wild teenagers, without a care in the world and not caring where we make our relationship known, while Kaldur and Abby were more like the responsible adults. It worked well with our personalities though.

Abby valued relationships on a certain level and I was the screaming-and-fighting-and-kissing-in-the-rain hopeless romantic. We're so different I wonder sometimes how we became friends.

Oh, right. Books.

"Why don't we all go out to dinner?" I suggested. "You know. Try that 'double date' thing that some people do?"

That's when Robin's face appeared on my gigantic computer screen.

"_Aqualad, Red Arrow, Spice, Source, your presence is needed in the cave_."

"Or not," I whispered. A little louder, I said, "You know, Dickie, you can use our real names."

"_Just get to the cave_."

As I rolled my eyes, Kaldur punched in the cave coordinates and we went through the transporter.


	9. Feline Frenzy

**AN: Another chapter for you oh so patient readers! Hope you enjoy this interesting (or so I think) chapter! Please, Review and comment!**

Chapter 9

As always, we were the last ones to arrive for the briefing. Dickie was a little annoyed that we had to wait for Roy and Kaldur to change, but, hey, he could've made them change before they left, just in case.

When everyone was ready, Dickie got to work.

"The Riddler was spotted outside a bank in Gotham a few days ago. Normally, we'd send a small team to go pick him up, but he was spotted with Cheshire and a few of her LOS friends."

"She's really starting to piss me off," I mumbled. Roy took my hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry," Artemis said, "she'll get one good butt-kicking once we find her."

"Artemis, did I mention that you're my favorite?"

Several people, including Roy and Wally, said, "Hey! What about me?"

"You're all my favorites," I said, rolling my eyes, "but Artemis is my favorite of the day."

"Let's continue with the mission," Dick said.

"Is this just a grand pick up/take out mission?" Connor asked.

"Very."

"Then let's go."

"Fine. We'll make a plan in the bioship. Erin, stay online."

I nodded.

"Let's roll," Dick ordered.

I stopped Roy on his way out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just wanted to give you this," I dug into my pocket and pulled out a small box.

I watched Roy open it slowly. He picked up the present by its chain.

Roy was stunned. "You're Doctor Who fob watch? Why are you giving me this?"

"Why don't you just open it?"

Roy did and gasped. I knew what he was seeing. On the wall of the pocket watch, the side that opens up was a picture of me that I had professionally fitted onto it.

"I have something that reminds me of you. So I figured that you should have something too." It felt awkward when Roy didn't say anything so I just started rambling. "I know it can be a weird thing to give–"

Roy pulled me in and kissed me so deep, I didn't even think it was possible. I finally pulled away after being the only one to hear the many, _many_ clearing throats.

"Now, why did you really do that?" Abby asked when the team was gone.

"I just wanted him to have something to remind him of me," I said.

"Erin…"

"Fine! But only because I know that you won't ever let it go." I took a deep breath. "I'm scared, Abby. I don't know why, but I'm scared that I'm going to wake up one day and Roy will be gone. And I don't mean 'dead' gone. I mean gone to Jade."

"That's not possible–"

"We don't know that, Abby." I walked over to the main computer and started shifting through files.

"What are you doing?"

"Running facial recognition through all the security cameras in Gotham to try and keep an eye on the team."

Abby's eyebrows furrowed. "Won't that take forever?"

The computer beeped and brought up live footage of an alley near the bank Dick had mentioned earlier. The Team was battling Riddler and Shadow goons, but no Cheshire. Weird.

"I thought Dick said Cheshire was with them?" Abby wondered.

"I know," I brought up communication with Dick.

"_Kind of busy here, Spice_."

"Robin, where's Cheshire?"

"_No clue – oof. She's not here._"

"Well, do you–"

_BOOM!_

The ship entrance exploded, sending Abby and me into the computer.

"_Erin! Abby! Are you guys okay? What happened?_"

"We're okay. The ship dock exploded." I heard rattling. "Someone's inside!"

A familiar laugh filled the hall.

"Come on," I taunted. "I know it's you, Cheshire. Show yourself!"

"What is with that chick?" Abby mumbled.

Cheshire dropped from nowhere and landed in front of us.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Gotham?" I asked.

"I don't like group dates," Cheshire answered. "I prefer one on ones."

"Well, it won't be like this for long, I'm afraid. Half the team's on their way."

"I hope lover boy's with them."

"Count on it." I half-turned to Abby, "Do you remember what's in my room? Under my bed?" She nodded. "Go get it."

Abby ran towards the dorm hall and Cheshire sprung. I intercepted, giving Cheshire a good kick to her face, just like Artemis taught me. It felt good. Cheshire's mask went flying, revealing Jade Crock underneath with a busted lip.

"Someone's been taking lessons," Cheshire cooed as she rubbed her jaw.

"I've had a good teacher," I said.

"Cute."

She took a swing at me with her sai, barely clipping my cheek.

_Where's Abby?_

I was already sweating, as I blocked, punched and kicked in an outrageous spring match against Cheshire.

"Erin!"

I saw Abby waving my folded up bow and quiver, resulting in a kick to my stomach and me landing on my back. Using what Roy had taught me, I successfully got up quickly using my legs and knocked Cheshire aside before she could reach Abby.

I unfolded the bow and grabbed a random arrow from my quiver. Cheshire stood up, twirled her sais and laughed.

"Well, well, well, doesn't that bow look familiar?"

"I should've known," I smiled.

"Yes, that cute little prank was me. I had Witch Boy do me a favor."

"It was more than a little prank. It's sad that you stooped so low."

I pulled back my bow and fired. The arrow exploded revealing a net. Cheshire easily avoided it. Just as I grabbed another arrow and pulled back to aim another arrow zoomed over my head, exploding into another net headed straight for Cheshire.

Being the cat that she is, Cheshire dodged the net, made her way to the gaping hole where the ship entrance used to be, waved and said, "Another time, kitties."

She was gone.


	10. Persuasion Fail

Chapter 10

"So it was _Cheshire_ who put the spell on the bow?" Wally asked.

The team had captured Riddler and goons and were now discussing the events of what had happened in the Cave while JLA members fixed the damage to the ship entrance.

"She had Klarion the Witch Boy palant the spell," I said. "But I don't know how they got a hold of the bow."

"That probably wasn't too hard," Roy commented.

"Your sister has issues," Wally stage whipsered to Artemis.

"My whole family has issues," she replied.

The team couldn't help but laugh at that completely true statement.

As M'gann started up a conversation about dinner, Roy pulled me away from the group and towards the samll exit.

The beach was quiet as always. I could hear Roy's heartbeat as I used his chest as a pillow. We didn't say anything for a little while. It was a hard conversation to start. I figured I should be the one to start it.

"She won't stop, you know."

Roy sighed. "Yeah, I do. I just wish I understood why."

"Well, I guess you are _kind of_ attractive," I joked to hide my worry from Roy.

"I'm not afraid to throw you in the water," he grumbled.

I sat up and looked at Roy. Something was bothering him, I could tell. He was holding something in.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

Still looking at the stars, he said, "I don't want you to get hurt, Erin. Cheshire's attacked you twice now. I don't think you should help out with the team anymore. If something happened to you..."

"I understand." I mad Roy look at me. "But I'm not quitting the team."

"Erin-"

"I can make my own decisions, Roy. And I've made it. It's not going to change."

Roy took my face in his hands. "You're sure?"

I nodded, which was difficult since Roy still had a hold of my head.

"Well, I can't stop you," he said. "You're too stubborn."

I laughed, knowing it was all too true.

Even just being the computer geek had its dangers, apparently. I had a psychotic woman after me who seemed to be obsessed with Roy.

Sighing, I lied back down in the sand, Roy's fingers laced through mine. I had plenty to worry about, but those were problems for another day.

**AN: Did you enjoy that? Well, it's not the end. I know it sounds like it, but don't be fooled. There is certainly more to come! Review and comment!**


	11. Hacked

The Cave was quiet for once. Everyone else was out doing their own thing while I mentally prepared myself. I tried to take in these last few seconds of peace before-

"What's today's mission?" Wally appeared behind me.

I tried to suppress a groan as I said, "We wait for the whole team, Wally. You know that."

"I'm pretty sure that he'll never understand that," Artemis said as she walked up, all decked out in green.

"We can always hope," I laughed.

Robin dropped the rafters, like always, as M'gann and Conner strolled in, hand-in-hand. Zatanna _poofed_ in as a plume of smoke by her magic.

I had to push back a laugh as I saw Roy come in behind Abby and Kaldur. Roy looked like a sad puppy. I knew he felt like the third wheel with my friend and her boyfriend, but it was impossible for me to come along on the fun. I was now in charge of mission prep and I couldn't skip out on it.

"Okay," I said loudly to get everybody's attention, "this mission is a bit different. There has been a direct threat against the team. The society, known only as the Light, with very few members known at this time, has given us a slight clue to their next big plans. It involves a direct attack on the Cave. Luckily, the League was able to intercept the bombs supposed to be used on the Cave."

"I thought this Cave was supposed to be secret?" Wally asked.

"So is the Watchtower," I pointed out. "Nothing stays secret for long." I pulled up pictures of known Light members. "These members are supposed to meet in Ivy Town tonight to try and rework plans against the Team. Too close to Happy Harbor, if you ask me. You guys are to subdue the members," I looked around my team and added slowly, "or at least keep them busy until League members arrive to help."

"Why do we need the League?" Roy asked. Of course he would be the one to ask.

Keeping my cool, I replied, "We feel that everyone will be more successful if we all work together."

"We?"

I rolled my eyes. "Roy, is this really the time?"

"No, it is not," Kaldur answered. "We will make a strategy in the bioship. Let's go."

"Stay online, Spice," Dick told me.

"Dickie, I know. You tell me that one more time, you're going to wake up to something horrible."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Don't test me, Dickie."

Dick just shrugged and walked away.

Roy came up to me with concerned eyes. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No," I lied.

"Erin—"

"We'll talk later, Red." I nudged him. "Go."

I watched him walk away slowly, thinking I could do it another time. I could go ahead and tell him the real reason I gave him the pocket watch: that I was scared he was going to leave me for Jade. Something drew them together, but I couldn't tell what. I knew whether I told Roy or not, he was going in the danger zone distracted. I didn't like it, but there was no way I could fix it.

"And, I'm useless once again," Abby moans.

"Stop complaining or I'll lock you in a room and play Justin Bieber on a loop for twenty-four hours," I threatened. Abby just stuck her tongue out at me. She knew that I would never actually submit her to that torture. Shrugging, I walk over to the computer to access the files and keep an eye on the team. "Look, Abby, just remember that–" _whoa, that's strange. _

"That what?" Abby asked. When I didn't answer her, she came up behind me. "What's wrong?"

"I can't access anything besides the communicator." All I could do was keep the connection up and that was taking a lot of hard work. "Robin, can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear, Spice,_" Dick answered. "_As always._"

I rolled my eyes. This was no time for his usual sass.

"Robin, the main computer's been hacked. I can't access anything. It's not respond to me."

There was a long pause.

Suddenly, I hear Dick yell, "_This was a diversion!_" to the others. To me he says, "_Unplug the main frame. Quickly_."

"On it!" I fell to my knees and crawled under the keyboard. I started towards the cords when I hit my head on something attached to the bottom of the keyboard. I looked up.

At first, all I could see was a timer. Then I saw the red and green wires. It was a bomb.

_13. 12. 11. 10._

"Abby, run!" I scrambled out from under the computer and ran, trying to get as far away from the bomb as I possibly could. But I was too late.


	12. Goodbye

When I came to, I tried to lift myself up by my elbows. I shook my head to make myself more aware, thankful that no debris landed on me.

"Abby?" I called out. She didn't answer. "Abby!"

I found her about ten feet away from me, face up with a piece of I-beam lying across her stomach. I bent down to try and move the debris. I place my hands on the beam and shove.

My hands went right through the beam.

I stepped back, looking at my hands. "What the?"

I tried again and fell through – again.

"Erin!"

I looked up. Roy was running out of the bioship, followed by a worried Kaldur, the rest of the team behind him.

"Roy!" I yelled and waved my arms in the air to try and get his attention. "Over here!"

Roy started in my direction and I opened my arms so he could hold me, but Roy rushed right past me.

My eyes followed him. "Roy?"

"Erin!" Roy started digging in the debris. I walked over to him and tried shoving him to get his attention.

Just like with the beam, my hands go right through him. I was barely able to keep my balance. The team gathered around Roy, sadness coming across their faces.

Roy lifts up something and I moved around to see what it was and gasp. In Roy's arms was my body, motionless and not breathing.

Roy moved my hair out of my face, begging me to wake up.

"Kaldur?" I heard Abby whisper. I turned my head to see Kaldur cradling Abby. "Where's Erin?" she coughed. "Is she okay?"

I mentally thanked God that Abby's metagene had saved her. She stood up and Kaldur guided her over to us. Her knees gave out on her when she saw me in Roy's arms and cried into her comforter's leg.

Finally, Roy stopped begging me to wake up and just bent his head, crying into my shoulder. I saw several members, including Artemis, Wally and Zatana, reach out to touch Roy's shoulder in order to comfort him, but each pulled back before their hand made contact with his shoulder.

My own knees gave out. I cried into my fists, wishing that it wasn't the truth.

I'm dead.

I kept crying until I felt a hand my shoulder, causing me to gasp and turn around.

A man in a white robe stood before me. A bright white light surrounded him.

"My name is Raziel," he said in this booming voice that seemed to echo even though he wasn't yelling. "I am here to bring you home."

"So I don't get any choice?" I asked, letting just a small piece of hope to leak though.

But it shattered when Raziel shook his head. "No. not this time."

I looked to Roy who still clung to my body, refusing to let me go.

"I don't want to leave him," I choked out through my tears.

Raziel gave me a solemn look. "I know." He holds out his hand and, reluctantly, I take it. I give the team one last look. Pain was evident on all their faces. Abby had stood up and was crying into Kaldur's shoulder. I was leaving so much behind and I didn't even know who had done this to me.

"It's time," Raziel said softly.

I nodded and we walked into the light away from the life I would never know again.

One last tear escaped my eye as I whispered, "Goodbye, Roy Harper."

**AN: One more after this. You guys have been so patient. Thumbs up to you guys!**


	13. New Mission

"AAAAHHHHHGGGGG!"

Roy threw whatever he could get his hands on into the ocean: grass, seaweed, but mostly sand.

It was all _his_ fault. He had gotten Erin involved in this. If he had just kept his distance. If he had just been satisfied seeing her, not needing to touch her or feel her lips against his. Now he never would again. It's his fault Erin was dead.

It took the team an hour and a half to get Roy to let go of her body. Finally, Oliver had arrived and coxed Roy to let her go.

Now Roy was in their spot. So many memories happened on this beach. It gave him comfort and agony at the same time. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, her smile. Erin's laugh echoed through his ears.

Oliver and Dinah were informing Erin's mother this very moment. Roy didn't know, nor did he care, what lie they were telling her.

"Roy," a soft voice whispered underneath the wind.

Roy turned around and exploded at the sight of Jade.

"Get out of here!" he yelled. He didn't want Erin's memory desecrated by the woman who hated her the most.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am," Jade said sincerely.

"You don't care," Roy spat. "You tortured her for months. You're secretly jumping for joy that she's now out of the picture! Or you did it yourself!"

"I'm not murderer!" she snapped.

"Lies! You're a trained assassin and we both know it!"

Jade's face twisted up in anger. "I don't kill innocent people!"

Roy wanted to fight back, but instead he sank to his knees, exhausted and drained.

"It's nobody's fault but my own," Roy murmured.

"No," Jade said as she kneeled in front of him, "no, it's not. It's the leaders of the Light. They hacked the computers, let the league know their whereabouts, and planted the bomb. They just weren't counting on Erin being there."

Roy's head shot up. "How do you know?" He grabbed Jade by her upper arms. "How!"

"My father's a member of the light. I forced him to tell me how the plan was worked out after I had heard what happened," Jade explained.

Roy deflated again. "Why did they attack the Cave?"

"Because the sidekicks were giving the Light more trouble than the league ever did. The Light thought if they could disband you, their plans wouldn't be interrupted anymore."

Roy shook his head. "I should've made M'gann erase Erin's memories."

Jade grabbed Roy's chin. "You have to stop blaming yourself. She made her choices. She was one of the most loyal and bravest girls I had ever known. I may have hated her, but I still respected her. Be proud of her bravery. She deserves that much."

Roy looked her in the eye and sighed. "You're right. She deserves that much. She'd be punching me if she could see me now." Roy pulled away from Jade and stared out into the ocean's horizon. "And I have a new mission now. Because one more person needs to know that Erin's gone." Roy looked Jade right in the eye. "I need to find the real Roy Harper."

**AN: That's it. This is the end of this installment. Stay tuned for the next story. Coming soon: In This Next Life.**


End file.
